survivorunlimitedfandomcom-20200213-history
Jesus Take The Wheel
is the thirteenth and final episode of Survivor: Honduras. Story After Boba was voted out, the final 4 all returned to camp with different agendas. With one pair remaining, Ryan and Wyatt, Brian recognized the opportunity to take Boba’s spot as Apollo’s main ally, and planned on flipping on Ryan and Wyatt. Apollo knew he was on the bottom, and had to win the immunity challenge to ensure he stayed. Wyatt formed a final 2 alliance with Brian, hoping to ensure his spot in a final 2 FTC with any player left. Ryan was targeting Apollo, because he wanted to have options open in the final 3, and thought he would easily beat Brian or Wyatt in FTC. Following the immunity challenge, Apollo campaigned for Ryan to turn on Wyatt. Ryan and Wyatt both planned on voting Apollo, but Brian couldn't decide whether he wanted to vote with Wyatt and Ryan or turn on Wyatt, risking Wyatt winning the fire making challenge and losing all his trust in Brian. Ryan and Wyatt voted for Apollo, but Brian decided to take a shot at Wyatt and forced a tiebreaker fire making challenge at tribal. With a 2-2 tie, Wyatt narrowly defeated Apollo in the tiebreaker, making Apollo the 17th person voted out and the 8th member of the jury. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In the final 3, Brian knew he was on the outs, and had to win to get to FTC. He tried to work Wyatt, in order to convince Wyatt to turn on Ryan if Wyatt won the FIC. Wyatt was conflicted, as Ryan was his partner, but he thought Brian would be easier to beat in the final 2. Ryan thought he had taken out his only adversary, Apollo, but still wanted to make it to the finale with Wyatt, his partner. Wyatt won the immunity challenge, which gave Brian a ray of hope. Brian tried to convince Wyatt to take him to the end, but Ryan, fearing Wyatt might betray him, ended up convincing Wyatt to give him immunity after the challenge ended. At tribal council, Ryan acted like he was going to betray Wyatt and take Brian to FTC, but decided to take his partner, Wyatt, to FTC, making Brian the 18th person voted out and the 9th and final member of the jury. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After a long hiatus, Ryan and Wyatt (finally) faced the jury, and were blasted with criticism for lacking social games. Ryan’s campaign was that he had influenced a majority of the decisions throughout the season. Ryan also tried to do a lot of damage control, knowing that the jury did not like the way he had acted throughout the season. Wyatt, on the other hand, tried to win the jury over by acknowledging that he hadn’t done a lot of work, but had deliberately stayed low in order to let Ryan get the blood on his hands. The jury, very bitter that this pair had reached the final 2, ultimately gave Ryan a 5-4 victory over his partner, Wyatt, making it the closest FTC in series history. Challenge TBA Tribal Council TBA Episode Guide